


Getting comfortable

by nyro



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: M/M, weight gain belly worshipping chubby Arthur Morgan chubby John Marston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyro/pseuds/nyro
Summary: Arthur Morgan survived and lives at Beecher's Hope now. He is part of John's family. But they share a new development. While Arthur seems relaxed and able to handle it, John don't know how to feel or act.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/John Marston
Kudos: 10





	1. Changes

Getting comfortable

John was standing in the hall of Beecher’s hope. He could feel the waistband of his jeans cutting into his hips and his belly. He had to admit, he gained some weight over the last months. He tried to deny that but the handful of soft fat he can grab at his belly as well as on each hip tells a different story. He can’t really explain how it happened. He still has to do a lot of hard work but he has at least three good meals per day. Some months ago Arthur, who he believed was dead, appeared at Beecher’s Hope alive and well. And returning Arthur Morgan brought a new hobby with him – desserts. Every noon and evening there is something sweet now. Maybe that is the reason for putting on weight. Maybe live was just too god at the ranch in the moment Maybe he was living the happy end way too intense.  
He decide to check on the man that makes him that happy and he sneaks into Arthur’s room and under his blanket. He is still asleep and John lays down next to Arthur. “Good morning John, what do you want?” asks Arthur dozily. “Well my jeans reminded me of something in the hall” stated John” “And what did your jeans remind you of?” asks Arthur curious. John sighs, “I gained quite a bit of weight and do not know how to feel about it”. Arthur’s big hands stroke along John’s body find his soft hips and caressing the bit of fat there. They wander to the front of his body, searching for the man’s belly and eventually finding it. “You really fattened up a bit down her” chuckles Arthur, “it is quite a belly, all soft and wobbly.” “I didn’t come here to get humiliated” whines John, ”I know I lost my toned form. I feel I don’t have the same amount of stamina like before. But gosh I like the feeling of my love handles and belly. From time to time I’m even playing with it or I pose in the mirror. And I thought maybe… you could take some pictures of me looking like that…of course just as a motivation to loose weight.” explains John while blushing. “Sure, for motivation, shouldn’t be a problem. But I have a feeling it is just a motivation for gaining more weight” John looks shocked at the accusation. “No…it is nothing like that… of course it is awful…which man would like getting fat” John stutters. Arthur grins at John and take his hand along his own body, letting it rest at his belly. John starts to feel around and is surprised to feel the belly of Dutch’s former chief enforcer quite big, round and soft. “Wow you too gained quite a lot of weight. When did you become so chubby”? demands John to know. “Since a couple of months. I’m big and broad and strong, always was. It’s easy to hide a couple pound of fat from most people. Especially if they are distracted by their own body. I always developed a chubby belly and love handles pretty fast, when there was plenty of food and not much to do. But most of you fools didn’t recognize it. The only one I could never delude was Dutch. He always immediately recognized my weight gains and he made me immediately loose the extra pounds.” remembers Arthur. “How did Dutch make you losing weight?” asks John. “Oh he knew some special exercises and gave me workout plans. Had to show up in his tent once a week. He even had a scale and measured me to make sure that I was losing the weight.” frowns Arthur. John thinks, “ow never thought that Dutch would be that strict about weight and body appearance.” “Of course it was never a topic to you. You was always really skinny and it wasn’t your task to scare away all kind of folk.” reminds Arthur.  
“But the whole hiding your fat issue will never work for you. You’re long and small and normally so skinny, everybody sees every extra pound on your body. Especially on your hips, ass and belly“ Arthur explains. “Thanks for the reminder. Abigail and even Jack already told me that I’m getting too fat.” mumbles John. “No, you don’t get too fat, just right the way I like you.” Says Arthur seductively while one of his hands massages Johns belly and the other one starts taking care of his balls, slowly wandering to his cock. He pumps John’s already hard member “Oh my chubby cowboy, I like you that way. So I don’t think I break you in half” whispers Arthur and squeezes John’s love handles. John is a moaning mess at this point, his hands wandering to find hold on Arthurs cock. “Feels like you’re saying the truth smirks John while pumping Arthur unsteadily. He can feel Arthur reaching the edge while his own orgasm is building. Both of theme come on each other’s big bellies. Laying lazily in bed afterwards Arthur starts the conversation again “You know what makes this moment even better? Cookies.” He pulls out a box of cookies from the nightstand and offers them to John. “Arthur Morgan, I never thought you could be such a bad influence to me.” smirks John and takes on of the cookies nearly without feeling any guilt.


	2. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes wake curiosity. John has to deal with the way he looks now - one way or another

Visual judgment

„John? Are you coming?“asks Arthur softly. „I… I don’t know, don’t feel secure.“ hesitates a half-naked John in the doorframe at Beecher‘s Hope. Arthur has offered a massage. He wants to feel and worship John‘s new soft body and John can hopefully relax. John finally lays down in his bed . Arthur gets rid of John‘s jeans and underwear and starts massaging his back and spends a huge amount of time at his beautiful love handles. „You always had quite womanly hips, but now the fat really gives you an hourglass shape, well a soft, round and flabby hourglass with a bulge in the front“ he grins. He moves the massage to his legs., „I’m surprised how thin your thighs still are. They got a bit thicker but only have a thin layer of fat. It’s really not your trouble spot. Anyway, time to roll on your back, I want to take care of your gorgeous belly“ explains Arthur.  
He definitely enjoyed the view. They enjoyed a rich and huge dinner earlier and Johns belly looked still full and tense. „You shouldn’t eat that much at once you got some stretch marks here“, Arthur said touched the red line at John‘s lower belly. Johns face was red from embarrassment. „I really should eat less and lose weight. I shouldn’t look like that. Somehow I can understand that Dutch forced you to lose weight“ sais John. Arthur snorts „I always had to look lean and muscular but he definitely enjoyed looking at me and touching me after I gained weight. He always got rocking hard from the look of my fatten up body. Nearly came every time he measured me or let me stand on the scale. John grasp a handful of soft flesh from Arthurs belly „I can understand him“. „Maybe that’s what you need“, whispers Arthur seductively, „someone weighting and measuring you, telling you you’re getting too fat while pleasuring himself.“ „Yes! I…I would like that“ John confirms, cheeks burning with shame.  
„Well don’t have a scale but a measuring tape, “Do you know how much you weight before gaining?“ „Visited the doctor in town once, he said 66kg, way too skinny.“, murmurs John. „At least that’s no longer you problem.“ laughs Arthur while slapping Johns belly and watch it wobble. „May I kindly remind you, that you gained quite a lot of weight yourself? spats John sourly while groping the man‘s lower belly. „Sure but it will always attract less attention. Neither Jack nor Abigail told me until now that I’m getting to fat“ grins Arthur. John sits down on the bed pouting and catches his reflection in the mirror. His thighs really look nearly the same. But his belly… tree full, round and quite big rolls of fat have formed as he sat down. An additional there was this muffin top spilling over his hips. „Marston you’re too much to look at“ says Arthur with a hoarse voice, opening his jeans, taking his rocking hard cock in his hand and starts rubbing himself. „Oh you like what you see?“ smirks John and starts to grab a fat roll with each hand. „Look at this decadence all this unnecessary fat for you to look at. All to please your eye and your cock. I get fed very well so my body is soft and wobbly. Touching my hips and my belly means to touch nothing but soft flabby fat. No hard working muscle, just the luxury of softness“ moans John. Arthur looks lost in lust. He rubs his hard member violently, precum leaking over his hand. One of Johns hands still plays with his fat rolls. The other one found its way to his also rocking hard cock, stroking himself while his little speech. Arthur can’t resist and grabs painfully as much fat of Johns belly as he can get. That’s enough to push them both over the edge, spilling their cum over their hands and chubby bellies.


	3. Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working at Beechers Hope Arthur gets distracted by John's appearance. A certain curve makes concentrating impossible.

Curves

Plump – that was the first though which comes to Arthurs mind while staring at John Marston’s ass. It is plump and huge and wobbly and soft also it is covered by a very tight jeans. He was wondering how John managed to put the trouser on. Around his thighs it is also very tight and it cuts sharply in his belly. Over the waistband he can see a fat roll and below he sees John’s belly fighting for space. John has put a wide shirt over his jeans to cover the little problems about his figure but it is useless at its task. He imagines how his ass will feel and look out of the forcing garment. Both men were momentarily repairing fences in the hot afternoon sun. They still have a lot to do and work slower than expected. “Are you done staring?” asks John annoyed, “The times I could do this faster than you are gone at moment” he says and shakes his belly. “A true word but it is hard for a fella to concentrate while staring at your overfed ass.” mumbles Arthur. “You’re the one to talk. Have you taken a look at your thighs lately? They definitely have seen thinner times, as well as your belly has. But I have to admit your ass still looks toned and strong.” Admits John with a little blush around his cheeks. Arthur looks at his thighs and has to admit John is right. His tight jeans is a permanent reminder of unnecessary pounds of fat coating his thighs. His hands stroke his inner thighs and he loves to feel the softness and flexibility. He wonders if John’s ass feels the same. A strong smack of his hand on the other man’s ass puts it to the test. Arthur can see how John strains his ass in surprise. But his hand doesn’t feel a difference. He rests his hand and gropes John’s cheek. It’s soft and without any strong muscle but it kept a nice shape – upwards and apple-like. “God Marston your ass is perfect. I’m surprised you can walk around without being fucked permanently”, murmurs Arthur and presses himself against John’s ass. He can feel how he’s getting hard and John can feel the beginning boner against his ass. There are two effects it has on John – first he totally forgets about the fence, secondly he’s getting hard himself.  
Arthur shoves John in the direction of the house, “go on fat cowboy, we have some hours left before Abigail and Jack are coming back, I wanna see your ass and belly bounce while I’m fucking you hard in this remaining time.” This sentence makes John painfully hard while he tries to run towards the house as fast as his overfed body allows. He can feel his fat rolls jiggle and feels precum leaking into his pants thinking about Arthur’s hard cock, sitting between fattened up thighs and sinking into his well cushioned hole. Finally both men reach the house, John gasping for air is going straight for the bedroom, but Arthur is holding him back nudges him into the bathroom. “I got something for your”, he grins and points to a white metal case. “Is..is this a scale?”, asks John afraid. “Yes my fat cowboy, time to reveal the sweet secret of John Marston’s weight”, explains Arthur with a pleased smirk on his lips. “Only if you weight yourself too”, demands John, “You got too fat to, you just hide it better.” “Okay, okay, we will both reveal our weights”, soothes Arthur. He goes first, the scale stops at 110,5 kg on the 190cm tall Arthur. While still standing on the scale Arthur studies a pamphlet with long charts. “Well, yes it says here I’m probably a bit too heavy, but nothing too serious”, explains Arthur while grapping a handful of soft fat from his belly and shaking his thighs, “Now it’s your turn.” John, 179cm tall steps nervously on the scale. It stops at 103kg. “Oh the irony – I’m heavier than you but you’re much fatter than me”, laughs Arthur while stroking John’s belly. “Yeah we knew that in advance”, spats John. “If I would be Dutch, I would give you a speech that being that fat is unhealthy and you’re less useful to pull your weight and you’re not well-enough looking to impress someone”, Arthur tells calmly, “But I’m not Dutch and I tell you that your soft body is turning me on. Abigail may think you lost your lust and ability to perform and satisfy her. But I know you’re just perfect to satisfy yourself and me as well, maybe she will learn what she is missing and will come back in your bed. She came back before and always was moody anyways. But for now, you’re mine.” After this exclamation Arthur grapples John and is going in the direction of John’s bedroom.  
Clothes are in their way. Arthurs tears John’s shirt down and opens his own. His hands find the soft flesh around John’s nipples. He kneads it while moaning softly. One hand is moved to open the incredible tight jeans. He could feel how Johns soft belly fat extended as soon as the jeans was away. It wasn’t easy to get the jeans down his legs, his fat ass was a barrier he had to work around. But finally John was naked in front of him in all his overweight glory. Arthurs steps back and observes John while mumbling “You know what would suit your little soft fat tits and your wobbly waist? A corset.” “Are you serious?”, laughs John, “A corset? But I ain’t no women.” “Doesn’t matter, I know a fella in Saint Denis who would absolutely customize one for you. I would love to see you in an hourglass shape, stressing this little fat tits, slimming down your waistline and belly with strong ribbons. I would tie them so strongly, you could hardly breathe. And then I would open them all at once and see your body expand in all directions.”, explains Arthur . “I…I think I would like to try some day”, John answers while blushing and starting to stroke his painful hard erection. Arthur watches him and was reminded of his own hard cock, begging for attention. He was laying down at the bed, taking John with him, while nearly jumping out of his trousers, fighting to get them down his chubby thighs.  
He grabs John’s cock, stroking him on a fast rhythm collection a big drop of precum from the top of his length. “Do you wanna feel all your soft fat wobble? Do you wanna feel my chubby thighs and belly connecting with your fat ass and hips while I bury my dick deep inside you?”, whispers Arthurs in his ear. “Yes, yes fuck me, wanna feel you inside me.”, groans John. It is all Arthur needed to hear and starts to apply some oil which is stored next to the bed on his fingers and cock. He nudges one finger towards John hole, starting slowly to enter past the tight ring of muscle. “Do you already have had a cock inside you?”, asks Arthur along the way. “A few times,” admits John, “My first time was with Dutch, said he liked my skinny, boyish appearance. Met a few men over the time, but mostly preferred women. Best sex I had was with a fella as chubby as I am today.” “Well”, suspires Arthur, “so you understand why your chubby self makes me horny. Let’s see if I can make this worth your time.” While speaking he has added a second finger and stretches John open with scissoring motions. John is moaning mess and Arthur feels his patience wearing off while adding a third finger open John up further. “What about you?”, John squeezes out, “Do you have experiences with man?” Arthur takes his fingers out of John’s ass. “Seriously Marston? You ask this while I’m knuckles deep inside you with three fingers? Yes of course I have. First one was Dutch as well. Fucked basically everything I could in my twenties, men and women. But in my thirties I became pickier, did it a lot less. I’m pretty sure you know, but I also fucked Abigail while she was the camp whore. But I prefer my women chubbier than she ever was.” Arthur says in honeyed tones while the tip of his cock presses into John, getting a loud moan from him suffocation his reply. Arthur slowly pushes his cock further in until he is fully seated, giving John a moment to adjust and fumbling with his as cheeks. A second moan is his sign to start moving setting a fast lust clouded pace from the start, getting one hand around John’s soft belly, reaching down for his oily cock. Moaning loudly himself he strokes his cock again while fucking his as. He can feel his length twitch and leaking precum again. John can feel a similar twitch inside him, telling him that Arthur’s orgasm is into reach as well as is his own. Their fuck is accompanied by the loud slap of fat on fat every time Arthur presses strongly into John. With some final slaps on John’s ass and belly and the joy of seeing the soft fat wobble Arthur comes deep inside John. While still in the afterglow he gives some last strokes to John so he comes as well on his belly and Arthurs fist. Both laying down gasping for air but absolutely content for the moment.


End file.
